User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/North American Soldiers Battle Royale
I haven't done any present day real world battles and what better way to do so than with a clash of power between my home continent's three most powerful nation's soldiers? All of these forces are similar in equipment and haven't fought before, at least technically, unlike Europe and Asia's powerhouse nations. So without further talking, let's just get into the mayhem of bullets and explosives flying through the air in a style that's been overused to see... The United States Army, the soldiers who fight to keep their land free and a global superpower! The Canadian Army, the soldiers who aid their allies in wars with equal skill to claim victory! The Mexican Army, the soldiers who have to fight a war in their own nation to protect their people! Who is Deadliest? United States Army "This We'll Defend." Short Range:Beretta M9 The US' short recoil pistol with iron sights has a range of 50m, 17 9×19mm Parabellum rounds, and a muzzle velocity of 381 m/s. Mid Range:M4 Carbine The Army's gas-operated, rotating bolt carbine with iron sights or M68 Close Combat Optic has a range of 500m, 30 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, a rate of fire of 850 RPM, and a muzzle velocity of 910 m/s. Long Range:M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System The US' semi-automatic sniper rifle with a KAC 30mm scope has a range of 800m, 10 7.62×51mm NATO rounds, and a muzzle velocity of 783 m/s. Special Weapon:AT4 The Army's recoilless anti-tank weapon with iron sights and night vision has a range of 300m, one HEAT round filled with 440 grams of Octol, and a muzzle velocity of 290 m/s. Training:The United States Army soldiers are trained mostly by drill sergeants in everything from how to use their weapons correctly, physical exercise, unarmed combat, navigating areas, first aid, problem solving, and basic marksmanship along with some guard duty. Experience:The United States Army has fought in a Haiti operation, Afghanistan, the Philippines, and Iraq since 1994 and has been attacked by shooters in Arkansas and Texas. Logistics:The United States Army has a logistics branch that is acquiring equipment for them and shares over 693 billion in funding with three other military branches along with a modernization effort to compete with the greatest threats. Canadian Army "We stand on guard for thee." Short Range:Browning Hi-Power The Canadians' short recoil pistol with iron sights has a range of 50m, 15 9×19mm Parabellum rounds, and a muzzle velocity of 335 m/s. Mid Range:Colt Canada C8A1 The Army's gas-operated, rotating bolt carbine with iron sights or C79 optical sight has a range of 400m, 30 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, a rate of fire of 850 RPM, and a muzzle velocity of 900 m/s. Long Range:C14 Timberwolf Medium Range Sniper Weapon System The Canadians' bolt-action sniper rifle with a Leupold Mark 4 16×40mm LR/T M1 Riflescope has a range of 1,500m, 5 .338 Lapua Magnum rounds, and a muzzle velocity of 823 m/s. Special Weapon:M72 LAW The Army's recoilless anti-tank weapon with a 25-m range increments reticle has a range of 200m, one 66 mm rocket, and a muzzle velocity of 145 m/s. Training:The Canadian Army soldiers are trained by a Warrant Officer or Petty Officer First Class in physical and mental endurance, combat skills with weapons, cohesive teamwork, good working habits, discipline, first aid, and fieldcraft like survival skills and camouflage. Experience:The Canadian Army has fought in a Croatia operation, Afghanistan, and some soldiers might have experience in Iraq along with helping in natural disasters. Logistics:The Canadian Army has a logistics branch and shares 20.1 billion in funding with two other military branches with logistics trucks to transport equipment and personnel and logistics officers to procure equipment and store it. Mexican Army "Always Loyal." Short Range:Smith & Wesson M&P The Mexicans' short recoil pistol with iron sights has a range of 50m, 18 9×19mm Parabellum rounds, and a muzzle velocity of 370 m/s. Mid Range:FX-05 Xiuhcoatl The Army's gas-operated, rotating bolt rifle with iron sights or removable optical sight has a range of 500m, 30 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, a rate of fire of 750 RPM, and a muzzle velocity of 956 m/s. Long Range:Remington Modular Sniper Rifle The Mexicans' bolt-action sniper rifle with a Schmidt & Bender 5-25×56 PM II scope has a range of 1,500m, 10 .338 Lapua Magnum rounds, and a muzzle velocity of 1,002 m/s. Special Weapon:Carl Gustaf The Army's recoilless anti-tank weapon with a optical 3× laser rangefinder has a range of 375m, one 84×246 mm R round, and a muzzle velocity of 255 m/s. Training:The Mexican Army soldiers are trained at the Heroic Military college in marksmanship, military ethics such as honor and duty to their country, physical fitness, and can receive further advanced infantry training along with mandatory conscription. Experience:The Mexican Army has fought in the 1994 Zapatista Rebellion in Chiapas and the Mexican Drug War along with helping with Hurricane Katrina and sending troops to United Nations forces. Logistics:The Mexican Army shares 7 billion in funding with one other military branch and has three departments to design modern weapons and armor for their soldiers and agriculture to maintain their military economy. Notes Voting ends on December 13th. Votes need edges or three paragraphs and decent grammar to count. The fight takes place in an abandoned Cuban town with cars, concrete walls, and houses and Cuban moist forest with three-hundred men for each Army group. The Battle Santa Clara, Cuba The United States Army had been deployed to seize Russian military equipment from a Cuban town that was seemingly abandoned by the Cuban Army. The Mexican Army was supporting the Cuban government for funds to help them fight the cartels and was protecting the town. The Canadian Army was sent to keep the United States out of Cuba after hearing of the operation during the war with Russia as they were a neutral party and certainly weren't expecting a point man getting hit in the head by a Mexican Remington Modular Sniper Rifle round. What followed after that was a blur of bullets flying, soldiers running for cover, and a very confused US squad trying to figure out what was happening while a couple Mexicans charged out with FX-05 Xiuhcoatls blazing and getting gunned down immediately by more experienced men. A couple conscripts knew enough or were just too afraid to get fully out of cover but the horrifying flashes of light still hit them from rooftops where Canadian C14 Timberwolf Medium Range Sniper Weapon System users and United States M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System users were stationed. It was clear that Mexico was losing quickly and their remaining troops fled the streets while their snipers desperately tried matching the US and Canadian ones, they got about one for every two dead on their side before it was down to the northern soldiers. The Canadian Army tried to reason with the United States Army and get them to stand down so that they could resolve the situation but a private shot another soldier dead with an M4 Carbine. That aggravated the Canadians to the point of no return and the two allies were slaughtering each other in a foreign land with automatic and sniper fire before the heavy weapons were pulled out. The M72 LAWs demolished anything they hit including cars, concrete, and people but the AT4s managed to take out some Canadian snipers in a literal blaze of glory. The moist forest was another story as camouflaged Canadian Army soldiers waited as the United States Army commander got into an argument with the Mexican Army commander, both drew their sidearms but the Beretta M9 fired first. The Mexican fell with two 9×19mm Parabellum bullets in his chest and one in his head as the Smith & Wesson M&P fell out of his grasp, the US commander narrowly escaped the return fire. Several United States soldiers wound up getting hit with a 84×246 mm Carl Gustaf round afterwards and were blown to bits, forcing the Canadians to attempt to retreat as the blast was uncomfortably close. Unfortunately both sides didn't take kindly to camouflaged troops right by them rapidly moving so they gunned down several before the Colt Canada C8A1s fired and brought down the aggressors from the south. The United States Army focused on this new and seemingly much more dangerous foe and managed to wipe out most of them with the help of the Mexican Army who seemed to agree. After the fatal mistake of the Canadians was dealt with, the two opposite groups took one glance back at each other and immediately got back to trying to end the remaining threat to themselves. The Mexican Army started breaking apart as it became clear that they were losing with many running into the forest or just surrendering on the spot, the few that kept on fighting were quickly dealt with. The remaining sweep of the forest turned up equal amounts of Mexican soldiers surrendering and attempting to launch new surprise attacks which sometimes worked several times. In the end, the United States Army brought what remained of the now-disarmed Mexican force into a closely guarded group while reinforcements were sent to help in the town. The Canadian Army had taken to entering the buildings of the Cuban town and using those to continue their resistance with far more success than the Mexican forces, several US soldiers getting taken out by just a Browning Hi-Power shot. The fighting was brutal and more often than not, one side was completely eliminated with the Canadians moving to a new area or the United States soldiers regrouping with their fellows to regain strength. Ultimately the Canadian Army holed up in one building and spent their last M72 LAW shots taking out only two or three enemy combatants at most before keeping the United States Army back with pot shots and barrages of fire. The United States Army outnumbered them even without their skilled marksmen getting several kill shots before preparing to breach the building and end the siege in one final push. The Canadians were exhausted and demoralized by the radio silence their support group and put up one final valiant effort to stop the United States victory but soon surrendered after losing far too many men. The United States Army took all of the enemy combatants from the armies, Canadian and Mexican, into custody but the worst part was, after all those losses, there wasn't any Russian military equipment. "God damn intel! We lost a hundred and seventy men today for nothing!" The United States commander was angrily phoning his superiors when he heard an AH-64 Apache landing and then saw a man in all green armor step in with a laser rifle. "Who the hell are you?!" "We're ambassadors for allies against your foes, sir." "We?" The commander was speechless as a giant in a diving suit stomped in next with a drill replacing it's hand and got an even bigger headache. Winner:United States Army Expert's Opinion The weapons weren't the key to victory in this battle as the Mexican Army had the most advantages in that category but still came in last place due to inferior training, lack of experience outside their country, and extremely poor funding. The United States Army and Canadian Army were extremely close but the US had slightly more experience, and far more funding although Canada was equivalent in automatic weapons and training to them, that wasn't enough. Category:Blog posts